


Lessons

by velvetjinx



Series: The Dates Series [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Cecil is Human, M/M, mostly just an excuse for porn, still not a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has learned a lot during his stay in Night Vale, but putting science second is still a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to leanwellback for the beta!

Carlos had learned a lot during his stay in Night Vale. He had learned how to sense colors so that he wouldn't get eaten by wolves; the required daily bloodstone chants, as well as some for special occasions; that the laws of gravity do not always apply to cats; that sometimes there is no clear explanation for certain phenomena, like a giant sentient glowing cloud, or the seismic tremors which should have shaken Night Vale on a regular basis, yet did not. 

The most important lesson however, one he was still learning, was that science did not always come first. 

Before Night Vale, science had _always_ come first. If his relationships had suffered, well, that was their problem. After enough cancelled - or forgotten - dates, his previous partners had lost patience and just up and left and, although it may have have stung at the time, he still had his science. It was the one constant thing in his life. 

But then he had started dating Cecil, and the best thing about Cecil was that he took _none_ of Carlos's shit, but still cared enough to hang around. If there were enough cancelled-or-forgotten dates in a row, Cecil would turn up at the lab, looking as cheerful as ever, and drag Carlos away from whatever he had been doing. Sometimes Cecil would drag him away even if it had only been a few nights since they'd seen each other. 

It was nice, having a boyfriend who cared enough to do that kind of thing. And slowly, with the help of Cecil, and even his team of scientists whose advice was never asked for but often given anyway, he was learning that science didn't always have to come first. 

It was, however, a slow process. A work in progress, you might say, and over the last two weeks Carlos had cancelled their date four times and forgotten once. Cecil's response was to turn up at the lab after his radio show one evening and announce to Carlos:

"You're cooking me dinner tomorrow night."

Carlos blinked. "I am?"

"Yes, you are," Cecil replied. "And you're leaving what you're doing right now and coming home with me."

Carlos glanced helplessly around the lab at his team, but none of them would meet his eyes. Traitors. "But I can't...I mean, I shouldn't...oh okay," he stammered, quelling under the weight of Cecil's stare. 

"Darn straight," Cecil said sternly.

"Uh, Camille, can you take over? I'll be back tomorr-ah, the day after tomorrow," he finished, as Cecil's stare had turned into a glare half way through his sentence. "I'll just grab a few things from upstairs, okay? I'll be down in a sec." 

Carlos ran up to his room and shoved some spare clothes into his duffle bag, before jogging back down the stairs. He meekly followed Cecil out to his car and got in the passenger seat, wincing as Cecil slammed his door a little harder than necessary. 

"I. I really am sorry, Cecil," he said quietly, staring at his hands so he didn't have to see the disappointment on his boyfriend's face. 

"Hey." Carlos looked up, but instead of disappointed, Cecil looked...fond. "I know you're trying. I do. But science doesn't always come first. Sometimes I should come first. You know?"

Carlos nodded. "I do. I'm just not used to putting people first, is all."

"Well, get used to it," Cecil grinned, putting the car in drive. "I don't intend on going anywhere." 

_Good_ , Carlos wanted to say, but his mouth had dried up.

They were both quiet on the drive to Cecil's apartment, but it was a comfortable silence. When they arrived, Carlos wandered into the sitting room ahead of Cecil, throwing his duffle bag down on the floor next to the sofa. 

"Well, now you've got me here, what do you want to - _mmph_!" Carlos found himself caught up in a passionate kiss, and he melted into it, opening his mouth when Cecil nipped at him to allow him access. Carlos felt himself being manoeuvred backwards as Cecil pushed his lab coat off of his shoulders. It felt like there were hands everywhere as clothes were shucked and discarded on the floor. Carlos's legs bumped into the sofa and he sat down with a start, breaking their kiss. 

"How about you get on your knees?" Cecil asked, eyes flashing, and Carlos did just that, kneeling up on the sofa and sticking his ass out as Cecil ran into the bedroom. He was back in a moment, and when he saw Carlos he moaned, striding up behind him and biting him on the shoulder. 

"God, you look so hot like that," Cecil murmured, stroking a hand round Carlos's buttocks and into his cleft. 

Carlos groaned, pushing his as into Cecil's hand. "You gonna fuck me?"

"Mhm," Cecil hummed happily. "And you want me to, don't you?"

"Always," Carlos replied, gasping as a slick finger breached him. "Always, querido, mi Cecil, _fuck_." 

Cecil added another finger and began to fuck him hard and fast with them, clearly impatient. Carlos loved it when he was like this, when Cecil couldn't wait to open him up and fuck him. That feeling of being wanted was heady, and he couldn't get enough. 

"Another," he panted, and Cecil paused.

"Already? I don't want to hurt you, Carlos."

"I know, I'm fine, just please. Please." 

Cecil withdrew his fingers most of the way, then added a third. The stretch burned but Carlos didn't care, he wanted it. Wanted it all. Then Cecil's long fingers hit his prostate and he yelped, cock jerking as it leaked on the sofa cushions.

After what felt like a forever, he was finally ready. He heard the noise of the condom wrapper, then the slick sound of lube, then _oh_ , oh god. 

Cecil filled him slowly, stopping only when his balls were pressed against Carlos's ass. He drew out again, slowly, then pushed back in, slowly, keeping up an agonizing rhythm until Carlos felt like he might sob in frustration. 

"What do you want, my beautiful Carlos?" Cecil asked then, his chest plastered against Carlos's back. 

"Want you to fuck me hard. Fast." 

"I don't think I heard a 'please' in there, so..." Cecil said, not changing the pace at all. And fuck, but it turned Carlos on when Cecil got like this, which made him wonder about himself sometimes. 

"Please," he gasped out, as Cecil's cock slid slowly past his prostate. "Please fuck me hard and fast, please, Cecil."

"Oh, you're so pretty when you beg," Cecil said silkily, before starting to pound Carlos hard and fast, just as he'd asked. He was getting jolted into the back of the sofa with every thrust, and could barely keep his hand on his own cock, and he was in absolute bliss. This was what he needed, this right here; not science - cold, empty science - but a warm body and a cock filling him up and...

At that moment Cecil reached around and batted his hand away from his cock, taking hold of it himself and stroking him in the same punishing rhythm as he was fucking him. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _Cecil_ ," he chanted, coming all over Cecil's hand and the back of the sofa. 

Cecil continued thrusting for a few moments before stilling and groaning out Carlos's name as he came. Cecil collapsed on Carlos's back, and although it was a welcome weight Carlos's legs were beginning to wobble and he wasn't sure how long he could support them both for. 

"I think we ruined your sofa," he said ruefully, and Cecil laughed tiredly, before pulling out and standing up. 

Carlos manoeuvred himself into a seated position and looked up at Cecil, who held out his hand. 

"Bed?" he asked, as Carlos grasped the proffered hand and pulled himself up.

"Definitely." 

After a quick trip to the bathroom to wash up and brush their teeth, they snuggled together in bed, covers pulled up to their chins to keep out the cold night air. 

The next day was an average Night Vale day, with suddenly appearing mountains, floodplains, and large masked armies, but Carlos was too busy cooking for his boyfriend to care much. When he did look out to investigate, it turned out just to be a mirage. Well, mostly. The invading army was real enough, but luckily they were just passing through. 

They sat down that evening to a meal of his abuela's recipe green enchiladas, and it was so homey, so _right_ , that Carlos felt like his heart might burst from feeling. 

Maybe, he realised, science could take a back seat after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about traditional Mexican food (I'm Scottish, okay) and so I wiki'd it. If anyone has any better suggestions, please comment and let me know!


End file.
